un ataque inesperado
by Sarytma
Summary: Después de cinco años de la captura de la última carta Clow, Sakura fue atacada repentinamente por un nuevo enemigo, pero queda mal herida y en coma. Y Shaoran cree que la pequeña Sakura se ha olvidado de él, y rehace su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"Nos volveremos a ver"

Después de la captura de la última carta Clow, Sakura y Shaoran dan un paseo por el parque pingüino, sin saber que dos de sus mejores amigas los persiguen entre los arbustos, Tomoyo y Meilin, ya que no querían perderse de nada y por supuesto Tomoyo con su cámara grabando º-º! Captando cada momento.

Sakura y Shaoran se detienen en los columpios, aquellos mismos que fueron testigos cuando Li consolaba a la pequeña Sakura del desamor de Yukito. Él se para justo enfrenta (rojo como un tomate) de ella y…

Shaoran (Sh): Sakura…qui…quieres ser mi novia

Sakura (sa): (también roja, pero viendo los ojos de su amado) si –lo dijo casi como un susurro-, quiero ser tu novia

Estando con sus labios muy cerca estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando siente que dos botes de basura aparecen de la nada y de uno sale un pequeña cámara de video, ambos se sonrojaron y lo único que dicen con una sonrisa

Sh, Sa: ya somos novios –entrelazando sus dedos, unen sus vidas por una magia pura, el amor.

Pero todavía hay un problema Shaoran debe de regresar en dos días a China, a continuar con sus estudios y no hay manera de quedarse, pues debe de prepararse para llegar hacer Jefe del Concilio mágico de su región.

En el Aeropuerto de Tokio

Se ve una pareja de niños, despidiéndose, prometiendo comunicarse por medio de cartas y de llamadas telefónicas, al último solo se oye decir:

Sa: nos volveremos a ver, verdad

Sh: claro que si mi pequeña Sakura, lo más pronto que pueda, se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla y abordo su vuelo con su prima Meilin.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas aclaratorias: los personajes pertenecen a la creación de CLAMP y no mías

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfiction que escribo, se aceptan recomendaciones, reclamos, etc…..

Capitulo 2

"Coma"

Han pasado tres largos años sin verse, él extraña por su parte aquella muchacha de ojos verdes, y aquella muchacha suspira por su cabello de pelo alborotado y de ojos marrón, que ha sido desde entonces su único amor.

Pero el destino juega sus cartas, un nuevo enemigo acecha a la joven, distraída como siempre y para males enojada con su guardián Kerberos, decide dar una vuelta, en una tarde melancólica, al parque pingüino no siente ninguna presencia, solo ve hacia el horizonte, cuando oye una voz masculina diciendo:

-duerme para siempre, maestra de las cartas mágicas, pues ellas me pertenecerán a mí-

Solo se ve caer aquella chica de 15 años, llegan las personas al ver que había alguien tumbado en el suelo.

Por mientras en la casa de los Kinomotos, suena el teléfono un chico (Touya) de 21 años contesta, sale de la casa a toda prisa acompañado de un chico, de la misma edad cabello plateado (Yukito), van de toda prisa al hospital donde se encuentra su pequeña hermana Sakura, quien está gravemente herida, los doctores no dan esperanza, pero Yukito tiene una solución y regresa a la casa de su dueña, transformado en Yue, él y Kero toman una decisión toman las cartas y sin que nadie los vean entran a la habitación de su dueña. Y descubren que fue atacada por un mago, pero eso por lo pronto no es el problema, ahora se preocupan por la vida de ella, las cartas a su alrededor destellan cierta luz y se introducen en el cuerpo ya sin vida de la joven, y un milagro sucede el pulso de ella vuelve, pero no despierta todavía, por un conjuro que deben de quitar sobre ella.

Los médicos informan que la chica ha entrado en estado de coma y que es muy probable que jamás despierte, el profesor Kinomoto decide comprar el equipo necesario para tener a su hija en su casa, a pesar de las expectativas que le dan los médicos. Al llegar a su casa se encuentra con un desastre alguien entro a su casa, dejando un desorden y una nota diciendo "volveré por las cartas, cuidado maestra de las Card Captor", Touya se pregunta quien busca esas cartas.

A los pocos días una persona de capucha negra, llega a la casa de Sakura y ataca su casa, y descubre que la casa está protegida por la carta Escudo, dos guardianes lo atacan, el esquiva el ataque y les dice:

-no les hare daño pronto me conocerán, cuando destruya por completo a la que llaman dueña, y serán a partir de entonces míos-

Por proteger a su amiga, los guardianes con la ayuda de las cartas protegen, no solo a su dueña, sino a toda la casa, todo individuo (menos el papá de Sakura, Touya, Yukito o Kero) no podían entrar a la casa, simplemente daban la media vuelta, sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo no se encontraba en la ciudad, había ido con su mamá en un viaje que duraría seis mese, pero se preocupo al no saber de su amiga en un mes, por más que llamaba a su casa, le decían que no estaba para no preocuparla, pero a ella le daba la impresión de que no era así, y regreso a la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, Kero salió y le dijo que no se acercará y salió hacia ella, le pidió que fueran a dar un paseo y le explicaría todo, se transformo y se la llevo de regreso a la casa de ella, donde le explico lo que había sucedido, pidiéndole que no se acercará a la casa para su seguridad y que intentará seguir su vida.

Pero Tomoyo, se acordó de alguien en particular Shaoran pero no sabía nada de él y de su prima hace un año, cuando cambiaron el teléfono, solo Sakura lo tenía, pero si no se acuerdan Kero y Shaoran no se llevaban muy bien, y no quería involucrar al mocoso, por lo que decidió decirle a Tomoyo que no sabía dónde estaba el número de él y lo dejo por la paz, por el momento pues recordó que su mamá iría a China en un mes, podría ir a buscarlo y contarle todo lo sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas aclaratorias: los personajes pertenecen a la creación de CLAMP y no mías

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfiction que escribo, se aceptan recomendaciones, reclamos, etc…..

Capítulo 3 Reencuentro

Después de un año, que ha Sakura la atacarán, Tomoyo iría por fin a China, pues siempre que estaba a punto de ir algo se le presentaba, destino o coincidencia, no lo sé, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo planeo solo tomo sus cosas y compro su boleto en el último momento, la compañía de su madre tenía una sucursal hay y se había presentado un problema que debía ser solucionado inmediatamente y su mamá le había pedido que la acompañará, pues estaba un poco deprimida desde hace un año, y aunque siguió con su vida, siempre se sentía mal de disfrutar algo que su mejor amiga no podía hacer.

Al llegar a China, Tomoyo se separo de su madre y se dirigió al hotel "Liang" (lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre=( )propiedad de la dinastía Li, al llegar ahí se topo con una amiga, que los años le habían hecho justicia, de pelo negro, con dos colitas, más alta y más madura, Meilin, al verse ambas

Me: TOMOYOOOOOO

To: Meilin, que gusto verte

Me: el gusto es mío, pero mírate nada más que bella te has puesto, aunque claro no más que yo, jajajajajajajajajaja –con una gran carcajada

To: no has cambiado en nada, jiji

Me: que te trae por aquí

To: mi madre tiene algunos problemas con su negocio de aquí y me pidió que la acompañara

Me: y por cuánto tiempo te quedarás

To: no lo sé, entre 3 o 5 días

Me: fabuloso tenemos tiempo para platicar e ir de compras

To: claro.

Me: bueno por lo pronto descansa paso por ti mañana, a las 9 te parece bien?

To: sí no hay problema

Me: tengo mucho que contarte

A la mañana siguiente:

To: buenos días, Meilin

Me: (con mucho cansancio, porque se quedo dormida) lo siento por llegar tarde

To: no te preocupes y a donde me llevarás hoy

Me: mmm de compras necesito comprar un vestido y quien qué mejor que tu para darme su consejo

To: ok, pues vamos

Mientras caminaban Tomoyo decide preguntarle sobre aquel chico:

To: oye Meilin que paso con Shaoran?

Me: aaaaah está muy ocupado te manda saludos y espera poder verte un día

To: mmm no me refiero a eso, que paso con él y con Sakura?

Me: auch mmm…pausa larga…..

To: Meilin

Me: mira Tomoyo ya paso más de un año que no tiene noticias de ella, el sufrió mucho por eso, pero ese no es el problema el concilio le está exigiendo a Shaoran que busque esposa.

To: esposa no es muy chico para si quiera pensar en eso

Me: si, pero no dentro del concilio de magia, para su edad ya debe de estar comprometido, no es necesario que se casé pero sí que tenga su comprometida, que se vayan conociendo, el no había buscado a nadie porque pensaba que Sakura…. Bueno no importa el punto es que él ya está comprometido con otra.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando, estaba a punto de decirle lo que sucedió con ella, pero era eso injusto preocupar a sus amigos, y si Sakura jamás despierta. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza no le puso atención a lo que Mei le preguntaba, por lo que la otra chica tuvo que gritarle

Me: TOMOYO

To: perdón me distraje, que me decías

Me: que paso con Kinomoto, porque de repente no llama, no contesta por correspondencia?

To: no lo sé –decidió mentir, quien era ella para intervenir en este momento en la vida de Shaoran- un día me fui de viaje con mi mamá, iba a regresar en seis meses, cuando lo hice ya no supe nada de ella, ni de su familia, todos piensan que se cambiaron de casa…. Mmmm no lo sé… fue tan raro como paso todo.

cri, cri cri.

Mei, al ver como se puso su amiga decidió de cambiar de tema, y lo que le ayudo fue que habían llegado por fin

Me: es aquí

To: mmm para que quieres un vestido

Me: para la fiesta de compromiso

To: quien se compromete?

Me: mmm ya te lo había dicho Shaoran

To: pues empecemos de una vez.

En el hotel

To: ya llegue

Madre(M): hola hija, perdón no me pude desocupar, te la pasaste bien

To: sí, mamá cuando nos volvemos?

M: mmmm pues si todo va igual de bien, yo digo que mañana, no importa vd?

To: no, solo era curiosidad

Y para su suerte, así fue se despidió de Meilin, pero no pudo ver a Shaoran, por una parte ella rogaba que no lo viera que le iba a decir si le preguntaba por Sakura, tendría el valor para ocultárselo…


	4. Chapter 4

Notas aclaratorias: los personajes pertenecen a la creación de CLAMP y no mías

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfiction que escribo, se aceptan recomendaciones, reclamos, etc…..

**Capítulo 4**

Shaoran estaba algo agobiado, una parte se debía a su compromiso con alguien para el desconocido, pero era más su agobio, porque la única persona a la que podía sacar información sobre Sakura, se había ido antes de tiempo y no pudo ni siquiera saludarla no sabía que pensar, su corazón seguí amando aquella chica y tenía el presentimiento que había pasado algo con ella, y el no pudo averiguar nada en esta ocasión.

El día del compromiso de Shaoran había llegado al fin, el nunca pensó que se sentiría triste al anunciar este, su comprometida se llamaba Michuru, una joven de cabello largo, de una tes blanca, de apenas un año menor que él, a pesar de ser muy atractiva él no dejaba de sentirse mal, pero el compromiso estaba hecho, tenían un año más para conocerse y casarse.

Durante este tiempo ambos practicaban la magia juntos, ella había sido una gran amiga para él, conocía perfectamente su vida pasada, incluyendo aquella chica de ojos verdes que hacia suspirar aquel joven, a pesar de todo ella lo apoyo y comprendió por el momento que estaba pasando Shaoran.

A un mes de la víspera de la boda el concilio de magia, invoco aquellos jóvenes debían cumplir una misión que cambiaría su relación:

Shao (jefe del concilio): Shaoran y Michiru antes de casarse deberán de emprender un viaje juntos, este viaje es de suma importancia.

Sh: de que se trata?

Shao: desde hace aproximadamente dos años, una magia muy poderosa compuesta por el poder del amor y la amistad fue utilizada.

Sh: mmmm?

Shao: verán esta magia protege a un poderoso hechicero, así debe de ser porque nadie están fuerte para resistir tal magia, pero informantes nos dicen que esta magia esta punto de ser extinta y si esto sucede la tierra pude estar en gran peligro, deben de investigar quien es la persona que utilizo esta magia, porque lo hizo y principalmente que está haciendo para hacer que este poder nos ponga en peligro

Sh: acepto –lo dijo sin pensarlo- a donde debemos de ir?

Shao: a Japón deberán de buscar en cada lugar de este país, visitar a cada hechicero

Sh: -que porque no me dijo eso antes, pensó se quedo helado, no sabía que decir hasta que oyo a…

Michiru: como sabremos donde encontrar a cada uno

Shao: el joven Shaoran sabe cómo, -dirigiéndose a él- o no? Se ha quedado sin palabras Li

Sh: -sacado de su transe- sé cómo hacerlo, cuando partimos?

Shao: mañana mismo

Ya en la casa

Michuru (Mich): que feliz me siento por fin voy a conocer Japón.

Sh: aja

Mich: sé que es difícil Shaoran pero debes de enfrentar la realidad, saber que paso con ella

Sh: mmmm está en la lista que nos dio?

Mich: mmm – buscando en una hojas que es dieron- como me dijiste que se llamaba

Sh: Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura

Mich: si está, que vas hacer

Sh: no lo sé, creo que es mejor si la dejaremos hasta el último, espero que no sea necesario tener que buscarla –aunque quería verla, pensaba, es mejor así sin tener que pedirle ayuda o información, el menos contacto posible con ella será lo mejor.

Mich: estas seguro de eso –espero que estés preparado Li, porque yo si lo estoy y te espera una dura batalla si estropeas mis planes, pensaba aquella persona con cierto rencor pero demostrando lo contrario

Al día siguiente ambos se despiden de sus respectivas casas, pero en una de ella se queda una madre muy preocupada por su hijo, sabe que el está por enfrentar, una muy difícil batalla que le puede costar la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas aclaratorias: los personajes pertenecen a la creación de CLAMP y no mías

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfiction que escribo, se aceptan recomendaciones, reclamos, etc…..

**Capitulo 5**

En la búsqueda de hechiceros

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, anduvieran por casi todo Japón y o habían encontrado al culpable de esa magia, y Shaoran estaba cada vez más angustiado, ¿realmente no quería ver a Sakura? ¿Por qué su comportamiento?, él ni siquiera tenía claro su comportamiento, durante estos años siempre tuvo la esperanza de saber algo de ella, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo creyó que aquella chica de ojos verdes que tanto quería, ya no lo amaba, o lo mejor estaba con alguien más, estaba resentido con ella y no estaba preparado para volver a ver, menos con alguien más.

Pero conforme pasaban los días y las posibilidades de no verla se iban siendo menor, el pobre de Li, está nervioso, su comportamiento con Michuru había cambiado, era más distante y un poco más distraído, si lo sé es difícil imaginarse a él en ese estado, pero lamentablemente lo estaba, tanto que ni se daba cuenta que en ocasiones su "prometida" salía por las noches…

Mich: presiento que "Mi querido Shaoran me va a causar grandes problemas en mi plan" pensó "que haré para que ni se acerque a la ciudad de Tomoeda, tendré que adelantar mis planes y acabar de una vez"

Pero jamás se imagino, que el chico ya había tomado otra decisión, iría a Tomoeda antes de lo previsto no soportaba la incertidumbre, pero no sabía qué hacer con Michuru, de pronto…

Sh: y donde está? Pensó – Michuru, donde estás, al ver que no se encontraba tomo su tablero mágico y una luz guiaba hasta donde se encontraba la chica, decidió tomar sus cosas e ir en su búsqueda, sin imaginarse que las cartas del destino, estaban a punto de llevarlo aquella ciudad que conoció cuando era un niño, aquella donde se encontraban grandes recuerdos y lo más importante… Su amor de Infancia… Sakura

En otro lado…

Poder de la obscuridad, y la soledad – se oía la voz de una mujer a fuera de la casa de Sakura- ataca, y entrégame el poder de aquellas cartas mágicas que rehúsan ser mías….

Se ve como un poder obscuro sale de una espada, una espada peculiar dorado del mazo, pero la hoja de esta de un color poco común negra, tenía un emblema la rosa de los vientos, pero eran el emblema del clon Otsu, un clon que se había revelado hacia el concilio, se creían lo mejores hechiceros, hasta que Clow creó las cartas y venció sin ningún problema a esta Familia. Pero no se quedaron a gusto querían volver hacer los mejores.

Tenían claro que debían de conseguir estas Cartas pero no se sabía nada de ellas desde la muerte de Clow, hasta que se activaron y se convirtieron en cartas Sakura, trataron de conseguirlas pero solo habían logrado, que la dueña estuviera en coma, y que estas protegieran con gran cariño, amistad y amor, a su amiga y ama aquella que apreciaban tanto que no midieron, el caos que podían ocasionar s estaba no se despertaba…

El poder se ve como rebota contra un escudo, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la dueña del poder, dejándola inconsciente…

Precisamente en ese momento, se ve un joven hechicero y desde lo lejos ve cómo es que cae inconsciente aquella chica, corre a auxiliarla llevándosela a lo su departamento, un poco abandonado…


	6. Chapter 6

Notas aclaratorias: los personajes pertenecen a la creación de CLAMP y no mías

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfiction que escribo, se aceptan recomendaciones, reclamos, etc…..

**Capitulo 6 **

Lo inevitable….

Mientras esperaba que la chica despertará, Shaoran se preguntaba miles de cosas como ¿Qué hacía Michiru en la casa de Sakura?, pero lo que más le impacto ¿Por qué Sakura había atacado? ¿y porque usaba el poder que tanto había buscado?

Sentía perfectamente aquel poder que rodeaba aquella casa, y había alcanzado a ver como Michiru caía, pero no pudo ver a Sakura y mucho menos que la que ataco fue su prometida y no su amada…

Decidió averiguar, tenía la esperanza de que a él no lo atacará, no sabía porque pero dentro de él, sabía que ella no lo atacaría, dejo una nota:

_Querida Michiru_

_salí a comprar comida no tardo_

_atte: Shaoran_

No sabía porque no le menciono a Michiru a donde iba en realidad, pero no quizo preocuparla.

Caminaba por el parque pingüino, y vio a una amiga de cabello largo, negro y ondulado, Tomoyo –grito sin dudarlo

La chica volteo para ver quien le hablaba, al verlo, lo reconoció o intuyo quien era, se puso pálida, dio media vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Al ver la reacción de la chica lo sorprendió Tomoyo estaba huyendo?, no lo permitiría quería una explicación y al parecer ella sabía algo más…

Tomoyo…

No puedo creerlo… Shaoran estaba aquí… que haría si le preguntaba por su amiga?... no tengo el valor para decirle que Sakura está… en coma, fueron segundos y decidí irme sin más… camine lo más rápido posible, debía esconderme, cuando pensé que ya no me seguía el simplemente, se apareció justo enfrente de mí

AY – grite, me asusto, que hago? Que hago? Ya se, -disculpe joven me asusto, puedo ayudarlo en algo? –perfecto fue lo único que se me ocurrió hay Tomoyo?, solo pude ver que no me creyó en absoluto, aun así dijo

Sh: Hola, Tomoyo no me reconoces? – levanto su ceja, hay que hago

To: no disculpa, quien eres? –si mejor sigo como que no sé quien es…

Sh: aja y porque corriste

To: -piensa Tomoyo, piensa- porque… -que le digo…-no sé quién eres así de sencillo- bien tomy, se decía ella misma, Shaoran se quedo pensando y en eso cometí un grave error, -que haces por aca Li?

Sh: Yo no te había dicho quien era Tomoyo

To: -queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? No puede ser-, ja º_º - tonta, tonta

Sh: Tomoyo que está pasando, y Sakura,

To: etto, etto Sakura?–que le digo

Sh: no intentes mentir… no sabes hacerlo

Resignada, asustada, no sé cómo estaba, estática, no había, manera de evitar esto, verdad?

To: ella… porque no hablamos en otro lugar… te parece te invito a mi casa, vamos…

El solo asintió, pero qué demonios fue el camino más largo a mi casa…

Shaoran…

Que le pasaba a Tomoyo… se veía preocupada, estresada, que estaba pasando porque tanto misterio… que ocultaba Sakura que hacía que su mejor amiga estuviera así? Tan mala estaba la situación?

Llegamos por fin a su casa, pidió té a su cuarto y pidió que nadie nos molestara…

To: ponte cómodo… silencio, decidí sentarme en una sofá blanco que tenía en su enorme habitación

Sh: que pasa Tomoyo?...

Se quedo pensativa, abrió la boca y en eso… tocaron la puerta y dejaron la bandeja del té, ella dio gracias y la persona que se lo trajo se fue. Silencio otra vez…

To: Shaoran… es muy difícil y complicado lo que te voy a contar…


End file.
